1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an applicator system for co-applying two or more liquid components from separate containers via separate liquid channels or tubes having separate outlets and, more particularly, to an electro-mechanical applicator drive system for automatically emptying the liquid components from respective syringes in a controlled manner for co-applying fibrin sealant components with a gas to form a spray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods for the enhanced application of two or more liquids for forming a biopolymer, e.g., a surgical sealant, are disclosed in WO 97/20585 and WO 98/20931 both of which are commonly owned by Bristol-Myers Squibb Company and both of which are incorporated herein by reference. These two international publications disclose a device and methods which provide uniform mixing at low air and liquid flow rates in order to apply thin, even coats of sealant with reduced waste and aerosols. Examples of suitable applications for the device and methods are fibrin sealants wherein a gas, such as air, is used to help mix and apply two or more liquid components which could be a fibrinogen solution and a thrombin solution or a fibrin monomer solution and a fibrin-polymerizing solution, e.g., pH 10 buffer, as set forth in European Patent 592,242 to Edwardson et al.
The present invention focuses on the applicator drive system and is suitable for incorporation into an application system as described in WO 97/20585 and also WO 98/20931. As shown in FIG. 1, an application system or applicator is generally designated with the reference numeral 10 including an applicator spray pen 11 having an optional handle 12 and a spray tip or nozzle 14 and a spray pen actuator button 16 to initiate application. The spray nozzle or tip 14 terminates in a generally flat lip surface 14' which is substantially normal to the longitudinal direction of the tip 14 and which includes exit apertures (not shown) through which gases and liquids are dispensed during application. The applicator spray pen 11 is in fluid communication via tubing or tubing system (18, 30, 32, 34, 36) with a dispenser 20 of liquids and gases to be applied.
The component source containers preferably are in the form of syringes (60, 61) wherein the pistons in the syringe cartridges can be actuated to supply the gas and liquid components to the spray nozzle 14 of the applicator spray pen 11. The present invention is primarily concerned with the applicator drive system for simultaneously actuating the pistons of the syringes to provide an accurate and constant volume flow from the spray nozzle 14 of the applicator spray pen 11.